The Bogert
by ScarkitTheMadaNeko
Summary: When Pitch gets ahold of a bogert at Hogwarts, Jack has to live many hard fears. Torture. Oneshot (probably)


**I will warn you now, beware. There are bits of torture like occurrences, and it is really dark. I don't go into great depth, but it is still bad.**

* * *

A third year Jack grumbled as he walked down the hall. He didn't see why he had to go to the school. Just because some random guy was after some random kid was no reason to force Jack to go!

He sighed as he entered the classroom. After a little while of listening to the teacher talk, he paled. That bogart thing sounded like one of Pitch's creations.

As one kid turned it into a Snape wearing old lady clothes, Jack panicked. As if picking up on his fear, it turned towards him. Right behind it, Pitch appeared and laughed

"So Jack, looks like you meet this wonderful creation of mine. Lets see how you deal with seeing ALL of your worst fears!"

As Pitch charged the bogart with black sand, Jack shook his head "No, no, no, No, NO. NO!" The other students looked at him weird as the bogart started to change. They looked on in amazement as Jack sent out the northern lights. The bogart finally settled into the form of Jacks sister.

"Jack, I'm sorry, it didn't work. I was so stupid and fell in right after you." Jack looked like he had been punched.

The bogart changed again, this time taking form as a young boy that looked almost exactly like Jack but younger and with brown hair and eyes. "Why Jack! I trusted you. Why did you walk away! You could have saved me, your twin! You left me to burn in that house. Both me and Mom died in there and you could have saved us." Jack fell to his knees and cried out "I had to save Pippa! She was gonna die if I didn't get her away! You were already dead, John. It was too late."

As he said the last words, barely audible, the bogart changed again. When it settled this time it looked like a small Bunny and weakened Tooth. "I knew he would betray us, Tooth! Why didn't you guys listen to me!" Bunny shouted at Tooth.

Jack's eyes widened and he spoke up, "I didn't be-"

"Shut up Frost!" Jack wilted at Bunny's tone. Sadly, he continued with, "Its all your fault! Sandy died because of you! Don't you dare get near us!" At this, Jack started to weep again. Then, to make it worse, the weakened version of Tooth added "You're right, Bunny, we never should have trusted that lying heap of trash." Jack stumbled back at these words, so out of character for Tooth.

The bogart changed again.

* * *

The professor, Lupin pushed one last student out into the hall and slammed it shut. After realizing that the usual tricks would no longer work, he had evacuated the room and sent Hermione to fetch Dumbledore. He tried to approach Jack, but black sand blocked his path.

Suddenly, a man made out of sand flew in the window.

Sandy, noticing Jack made an exclamation mark above

* * *

his head. He was about to charge in when he saw the black sand and backed away nervously.

* * *

The bogart finished changing, this time it was a young boy. He was walking up to Jack. Jacks face lightened at the sight of his first believer. Jack opened his mouth to say hi when Jamie walked right through poor Jack. He then started to talk to a fake Bunny about how Jack Frost never existed.

* * *

The real Bunny popped up just in time to hear the fakes hurtful words. He started to desperately try to break through to Jack.

* * *

The bogart changed, right as North and Dumbledore walked in. This time it looked like an evil version of North. It had a horrible, bone-chilling smile. And walked up to the sobbing boy. Jack was curled up in a fetal position, but still saw North loom over him.

Tooth arrived just in time to see the bogart start to kick him. It just kept kicking, and some of Jack's bones got broken.

* * *

The bogart changed. Jack dreaded what he was gonna see next. It materialized into Pitch. He was holding Sophie up by her hair. "I assure you, while I am just the bogart, this is the real girl." The bogart pulled a knife out of thin air and moved it towards her through. Suddenly a boomerang shot into the bogart's arm. Jack, who had been struggling to stand up, fell back down, relieved. The others had arrived. Too late, he realized how wrong he was. The bogart had sent a version of Bunny to attack Jack, and it started to kick him, saying how worthless he was, and all about why he didn't deserve saving.

The bogart changed. Sophie stayed behind, and Jack managed to curl up around Sophie while it was changing.

This time it was a group of Tooth's fairies. They swarmed around Jack, trying to get at Sophie.

* * *

The others were finally making a dent in Pitch's sand. Once Bunny even got a boomerang through, but it was used against them. Finally, just as the bogart was about to get back to Sophie, they got in. Dumbledore quickly got rid of the bogart with Sandy's help.

Bunny ran directly up to Jack and scooped him up. "Don't worry, Jack, we got in, the bogart is fully dead." Jack nodded. "Sophie?" He croaked out. Bunny nodded towards Sandy. "Sandy is gonna take her home. It will just be like a really bad nightmare to her." Jack let out a sigh of relief, turned into Bunny's chest and fell asleep, clutching his fur.

Bunny turned towards North. "Never separate me from my brother. Never again. I can't let him get hurt like this again." North nodded at this.

Dumbledore looked at Jack's disheveled, bloody, state and lead Bunny toward the infirmary.

* * *

**Man, I feel so bad for writing that. I just got the inspiration and it turned dark FAST. This probably won't get any new chapters, but I might. Depends on if I keep the inspiration. I also won't update until I have reached a good spot to re-end the story. It will be a while if ever. Leave a review if you enjoyed and P.M. me if you have a good idea of plot for this to go on.**


End file.
